This application is related to Japanese application No. Hei 10(1998)-309290 filed on Oct. 30, 1998, whose priority is claimed under 35 USC xc2xa7119, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method of manufacturing a semiconductor memory device having a capacitor structure in which a ferroelectric film is disposed as a capacitance insulating film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, ferroelectric non-volatile memories (FeRAM) having high density and operating at high speed have been developed vigorously. As a background therefor, it can be mentioned that the amount of accumulated charges decreases with refinement of memory cells. Therefore, ferroelectric films having much higher dielectric constant than that of silicon oxide films or silicon nitride films used so far have become in use as the capacitance insulating films.
Further, for making three dimensional structures, a stack structure has been proposed in which a plug comprising polysilicon or tungsten is formed on the source of MOSEFT and capacitor is formed thereon.
A method of forming such a conventional non-volatile memory having the stack structure, particularly, a capacitor with a ferroelectric film, is to be explained below with reference to FIG. 2.
At first, a semiconductor element having a diffusion region 12 is formed on the surface of a semiconductor substrate 17. Subsequently, an interlayer insulating film 11 is formed on the semiconductor element and flattened. Thereafter, a contact hole is opened on the diffusion region 12, where a contact plug 13 is formed (FIG. 2(a)).
Subsequently, films of a lower barrier metal material 15a, a lower electrode material 14a, a ferroelectric material 18a and an upper barrier metal (not illustrated) are successively formed, on which a film of an upper electrode material 19a is formed (FIG. 2(b)).
After forming all this series of films, if the different films in three layers made of the upper electrode material 19a(including upper barrier metal), the ferroelectric material 18a and the lower electrode material 14a (including lower barrier metal) can be etched continuously by using an identical mask, there is no need for taking misalignment of the layers into consideration. For this purpose, it is required for the etching conditions applicable in common with the three layers to provide a high selective ratio with respect to the masking material.
However, since a vapor pressure of reaction products formed by reaction with an etching gas in dry etching is extremely low, etching proceeds in each of the electrode materials only under an etching condition with an importance being attached to a physical sputtering effect mainly by ion impact. Accordingly, it has been extremely difficult to obtain an etching condition having a high selective ratio between the mask materials and the underlying materials and, accordingly, it has been difficult to pattern the series of films by an identical mask material.
For this reason, in the existent method, patterning has to be conducted while re-preparing masks on every layer, as shown in FIG. 2(c) to FIG. 2(e), in such a manner that an upper electrode 19 is formed with a first mask (FIG. 2(c)), then a ferroelectric film 18 is formed with a second mask (FIG. 2(d)) and, further, a lower electrode 14 is formed with a third mask (FIG. 2(e)). Patterning is conducted so that a pattern of an upper layer does not extend beyond a pattern of a lower layer in consideration of potential misalignment between the layers.
Further, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 135007/1997, a method other than that described above has been proposed. The method of manufacturing a semiconductor device described in this publication is to be explained below as another existent example.
In this existent example, after forming a lower electrode by pattering, a first insulating film is formed thereon and then it is flattened by etching back. Then, a second insulating film is deposited, a hole is disposed to the second insulating film at a position corresponding to the lower electrode, a ferroelectric film is formed over the entire surface on the second insulating film including the hole and then only the ferroelectric film on the second insulating film is removed selectively by a chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP) method, thereby to bury the ferroelectric film and, successively, an upper electrode is formed.
As a result, fine patterning of the ferroelectric film is enabled without using dry etching.
However, in the existent example shown in FIG. 2, while the problem involved in the dry etching patterning described above can be avoided by re-preparation of masks on every layer, the mask size has to be determined considering an alignment margin on every layer. As a result, the size is made smaller in the order of the lower electrode 14, the ferroelectric film 18 and the upper electrode 19, so that the cell size of the capacitor is enlarged compared with a case of applying pattering by using an identical mask. That gives rise to a problem from the viewpoint of refinement.
Further, the second existent example shows the method of depositing the first insulating film on the lower electrode, then flattening the first insulating film, further depositing the second insulating film, then disposing the hole to the second insulating film at the position corresponding to the lower electrode and burying the ferroelectric film. That is, the ferroelectric film is formed on the underlying layer having an evenness on the lower electrode formed by removing the first and the second insulating films. Further, an unetched portion is liable to be caused due to a step formed between the surface of the second insulating film and the surface of the lower electrode. Accordingly, it is difficult to obtain stable film characteristics for the ferroelectric film.
In addition, there is also another problem that no convenient slurry (polishing chemical liquid) suitable to ferroelectric material to be used in the succeeding CMP step has yet been developed.
The present invention provides a method of manufacturing a semiconductor memory element, which comprises:
a step of laminating and flattening a first interlayer insulating film on a semiconductor substrate provided with a semiconductor device having a diffusion region and then forming a contact hole in the first interlayer insulating film on the semiconductor element,
a step of forming a contact plug by burying a contact plug material into the contact hole,
a step of laminating a first electrode material forming a lower electrode for a capacitor so as to cover at least the contact plug and forming a lower electrode on the contact plug by patterning using a first mask,
a step of forming a second interlayer insulating film so as to cover the lower electrode, and flattening the second interlayer insulating film until the surface of the second interlayer insulating film reaches a height identical with the surface of the lower electrode,
a step of forming a ferroelectric material film and a second electrode material film forming an upper electrode for the capacitor in this order at least on the surface of the lower electrode,
a step of forming an upper electrode by patterning the second electrode material using a second mask and
a step of forming a ferroelectric film by patterning the ferroelectric material film using a third mask.
An example of a method of manufacturing a semiconductor memory device according to the present invention is to be explained with reference to FIG. 1(a) to FIG. 1(e), but the constitution of the invention is not restricted to the figures.
In FIG. 1, are shown a first interlayer insulating film 1, a diffusion region 2 of a semiconductor device, a contact plug 3, a lower electrode 4, a barrier metal 5 of the lower electrode 4, a second interlayer insulating film 6, a semiconductor substrate 7, a ferroelectric material film 8a, ferroelectric film 8, an upper electrode material film 9as the second electrode material, an upper electrode 9 and a semiconductor memory device 10.
At first, in FIG. 1(a), the first interlayer insulating film 1 is laminated on the semiconductor substrate 7 provided with the semiconductor element having the diffusion region 2, the first interlayer insulating film 1 is flattened, and then a contact hole 3a is formed in the first interlayer insulating film 1 on the semiconductor device 2. Then, a contact plug material is buried in the contact hole 3a to form the contact plug 3.
In FIG. 1(b), a first electrode material to form the lower electrode of a capacitor is deposited so as to cover the contact plug 3 and then the lower electrode 4 is formed on the contact plug 3 by pattering using a first mask not illustrated. Further, the second interlayer insulating film 6 is formed so as to cover the lower electrode 4.
Then, in FIG. 1(c), the second interlayer insulating film 6 is flattened by chemical-mechanical polishing until the surface of the second interlayer insulating film 6 reaches a height identical with that of the surface of the lower electrode 4.
In FIG. 1(d), the ferroelectric material film 8a and the second electrode material film 9a forming the upper electrode 9 of the capacitor are formed in this order on the second interlayer insulating film 6 including the lower electrode 4.
Then, in FIG. 1(e), the upper electrode 9 is formed by pattering the second electrode material film 9a by etching using a second mask not illustrated and then the ferroelectric film 8 is formed on the lower electrode 4 by patterning the ferroelectric material film 8a by etching using a third mask not illustrated.
As can be seen from FIG. 1(c)-FIG. 1(e), since the surface of the lower electrode 4 buried with the second interlayer insulating film 6 is flattened by chemical-mechanical polishing until it reaches a height identical with that of the second inter layer insulating film 6, the ferroelectric film 8 formed on the surface as an underlying layer is prevented from degradation of characteristics or peeling from the underlying layer.
The semiconductor substrate 7 in this invention can include, for example, an Si substrate and a GaAs substrate.
The semiconductor element can include, for example, a MOSFET, a bipolar transistor, and a CCT. The diffusion layer can include, for example, a source, a drain, an emitter, a collector and a base.
The first interlayer insulating film 1 and the second interlayer insulating film 6 may can include a plasma oxide film, SiO2 film, a SiN film, a PSG film and a SOG film.
The contact plug 3 is made of a metal film such as of Al, Cu or W. Further, a barrier metal layer such as made of Ti, TiN, TiN/Ti can be formed on the surface of the contact plug.
The lower electrode 4 in this invention is made of a metal film such as of PT, Ir, Ir/IrO2 or SrRuO3. Further, a barrier metal layer such as of TaSiN, TiN, TiAlN and HfSiN may be formed as a underlayer therefor.
The ferroelectric film 8 in this invention can include those made of, for example, SrBi2Ta2O9, BaBi2Nb2O9, BaBi2TaO9, PbBi2Nb2O9, PbBi4TiO15, BaBi4Ti4O15, Sr2Bi4Ti5O18, Ba2Bi4Ta5O18, Pb2Bi4Ti5O18, Na0.5Bi4.5Ti4O15, K0.5Bi4.5Ti4O15, SrBi2(TaxNb1xe2x88x92x)2O9, (SrBi2Ta2O9)0.7. (Bi3TiTaO9)0.3, (SrBi2(TaxNb1xe2x88x92x)2O9)0.7. (Bi3TiTaO9)0.3, or Bi4Ti3O12.
As the method of forming the ferroelectric film 8, an MOD method, a sputtering method, a vacuum vapor deposition method or an MOCVD method can be used.
The thickness of the ferroelectric film 8 is usually from about 50 nm to about 300 nm.
The upper electrode 9 in this invention is made of a film of metal such as Pt, Ir, IrO2, Ir/IrO2 or SrRuO3. The thickness of the upper electrode 9 film is from about 50 nm to about 400 nm.
For the first mask used in this invention, a photoresist mask for semiconductor is used usually.
The mask for forming the upper electrode and the ferroelectric film may be one identical mask or masks of two different sizes. Explanation is to be made to a case of using separate masks, namely, using a second mask for forming the upper electrode and a third mask for forming the ferroelectric film.
As the second mask, a photoresist mask for semiconductor like that for the first mask is used and the size of the second mask is preferably identical with that of the first mask in order to make the size of the lower electrode material 4 identical with that of the upper electrode 9.
For the third mask, a photoresist mask for semiconductor is used like that for the first and the second mask, and the size of the third mask is preferably slightly larger than that of the second mask in order to ensure a predetermined alignment margin relative to the lower electrode 4 and the upper electrode 9.
Further, in this invention, both the layers made of the upper electrode material film 9a and the ferroelectric material film 8a can be etched by using one mask (second mask), by which the ferroelectric film 8 and the upper electrode 9 can be formed on the lower electrode 4. In this case, the above-mentioned third mask is not necessary and it is not required to consider the misalignment of masks for each of the layers in forming the ferroelectric film 8 and the upper electrode 9. The size of the mask in this case is preferably identical with that of the first mask or slightly larger than that of the first mask in order to ensure an alignment margin. For etching both of the layers of the upper electrode material film 9a and the ferroelectric material film 8a by using a mask, that is, by one photoresist processing, it is preferred to apply the mask previously to a large thickness of 200 nm or more, more preferably, 200 nm to 400 nm considering the reduction of the mask film during etching.
The chemical-mechanical polishing in this invention, it can be exemplified by polishing conducted by using an alkali liquid or slurrified polishing material containing abrasive grains of silica or the like.